MBAV New Troubles
by katlyn.heck
Summary: What happens when Jesse and his sister come back? When they start causing trouble for the gang.


Ch. 1

Ethan: Hey Sarah.

Sarah: Oh hi Ethan.

Ethan: What up?

Sarah: Not much you?

Ethan: Same here.

A new girl walks up slowly.

New girl: Hi my name is Claire.

Ethan: Hi I'm Ethan.

Sarah: I'm Sarah.

They all stood there silent waiting for something. Then when the bell rang they all let out a sigh of relive. They all left without another word. When Ethan went home he just couldn't get his mind off Claire. When he walked in Jane was sitting on the couch with Claire.

Jane: Hey Ethan.

Ethan: Hey Jane, Claire.

Jane: Oh you know each other?

Claire: Yeah we go to the same school.

Jane: Oh that's cool well I'm going to go get some thing to drink do you want something?

Claire: No thanks.

Jane walked out of the room. Claire got up and walked over to Ethan.

Claire: Listen and listen good. I know what you and your friends are. I am one to and you better not tell them what I am or that I know what they are. If you tell anyone you will be a snack. Do you understand?

Ethan nodded once.

Claire: Good now act normal Jane is coming.

Jane walked in the room and stood next to Claire.

Claire: Well I have to go. It was nice seeing you.

They gave each other a hug. Before they pulled away Claire bit Jane. Ethan stood there in pure shock. Clair pulled away and Jane was screaming.

Ethan: Why did you do that?!

Claire: she was just begging me to bit her.

Claire let out a silvery laugh as she exited the house.

CH.2

Ethan grabbed Jane and took her upstairs. About ten minutes went by and there was a knock at the door. Ethan hesitated before opening the door. Sarah wanted on the other side. Sarah looked at Ethan's worried look.

Sarah: Ethan what is wrong?

Ethan: Come look.

Ethan grimaced when Jane screamed again. Sarah ran in Jane's bedroom. A look of horror spread across her face.

Sarah: Who did this?

Ethan: I can't tell you.

Sarah: Ethan!

Ethan: Fine! It was Claire is told me not to tell you what she was or that she knew what we were.

Then the screaming stopped and Jane's eyes fully opened.

Jane: Ethan what happened?

Ethan gave a worried glance to Sarah. She shook her head barley.

Ethan: Are you ok?

Jane: I'm fine. I am going to the bathroom.

She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom then she screamed. She ran back into the room.

Jane: Where is my reflection?!

Sarah and Ethan looked at each other.

Jane: Wait Sarah doesn't have a reflection and she is a vampire does that mean I am one too?

Ethan: Surprise.

Ethan explained it to Jane. Then they called Benny. Benny showed up five minutes later.

Benny: What do you mean Jane is a vampire?

Ethan: Just that.

Benny: Cool!

Ethan: Benny!

Benny: What?

Ethan: what am I going to tell my parents?

Benny: You can't.

They talked for a while till it was one in the morning. Benny left and so did Sarah. Jane and Ethan went to bed. Ethan woke up at ten o' clock the next morning.

Ethan: What? Why didn't my alarm go off?

Claire: Because I shut it off.

Ethan looked at the area of the voice. He saw Jesse and Claire.

Ethan: What are you doing here?

Jesse: Well me and my sister thought we would drop by.

Claire: Remember what I told you about telling them our little chat. I wasn't kidding and I know you told Sarah. So now it is time.

Ethan screamed. Jesse put him in trance.

Jesse: You will stay quiet.

Claire: Now let's get started.

She walked over to Ethan and grabbed his hand. She bit in to it then let go. It took ten minutes for him to change. Jesse put a charm over him to make him act terrible to the others and to make him the opposite of how he use to. They went to hunt before going to school.

CH.3

They walked down the hall.

Sarah: Oh hey Ethan. Jesse, Claire what are you doing here.

Ethan: Sadly the same reason you losers are he.

Benny: Ethan! Why are you acting like this?!

Ethan: What are you talking about geek?

Sarah Ethan!

Ethan: What?!

Jesse: Let's just leave them alone to... think.

Ethan started to follow but then turned around and flashed his fangs at them. They both jumped back and Benny screamed. Ethan laughed and kept walking. Classes went by slowly as possible as Ethan waited. He was texting Claire just because. He wasn't even paying attention to his math teacher Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd: Ethan would you like to answer the question?

Ethan: What question?

Mr. Todd: Why are you texting?

Ethan: I don't know wait yeah I do because I want to.

Ethan stared into Mr. Todd's eyes.

Ethan: And you are perfectly fine with that.

Mr. Todd: I am perfectly fine with that.

Ethan: I thought so.

CH.4

Jesse, Ethan, and Claire met in the lunch room after class. They were talking about all the great things of being a vampire.

Jesse: Get this since you were gifted before you turned now you are still a seer and a wizard like that loser over there.

He moved his head towards Benny who was staring at Ethan.

Ethan: Cool.

Jesse: Try it.

Ethan put his hand out toward Benny. Benny thought he was waving and he smiled. Ethan flicked his hand and Benny went flying across the room. All three of them laughed. Sarah jogged over to help Benny.

Benny: How is that possible?

Sarah: What happened?

Benny: Ethan used magic.

Sarah: How?

Benny: I don't know.

Benny looked at the table they sat at which was now empty. They all left and Ethan went home.

Ethan: I hope this works.

He waved his hand and put it on the floor. He pulled it up and Evil Sarah was there. She growled at him.

Ethan: Cool it chick.

He flashed his fangs at her.

Ethan: I am the one who brought you back here.

Evil Sarah: Thank you. Hey you are sort of cute do you want to go out tonight?

Ethan: Sure. I could use a bite.

They spent the rest of the night together. They walked into the school hand in hand.

Ethan: Hey Jesse. Where is Claire?

Jesse: I don't know. I see you brought back The evil version of Sarah.

Ethan: The better part of Sarah.

Jesse rolled his eyes. They walked down the hall. Benny came and jumped on Ethan's back.

Ethan: Get off loser!

Ethan through him to the ground.

Benny: Ow dude that was not cool. You know what else...

Ethan waved his hand in the air.

Ethan: Sh...

He took away Benny's voice and wasn't planning on giving it back.

Sarah: It isn't very cool to do that to a friend.

She growled and showed her fangs. Ethan and Evil Sarah showed their fangs. Ethan ran behind Sarah and traced her spine making it impossible to move. Then Rory and Erica came.

Ethan: Wow, this must be a loser fest.

Evil Sarah: Must be.

They both laughed. Then Benny started mouthing stuff.

Benny: Fix it.

Ethan: Make me.

Benny flicked his hand towards Evil Sarah. electricity ran through her. She got up and growled again.

Jesse: Ok that is enough. Ethan fix it.

Ethan: Fine.

He snapped his fingers and fixed everything. He put his arm around evil Sarah's shoulders and walked off. Sarah walked to Erica and Rory.

Benny: Yeah that dude is under a spell.

Sarah: I knew it!

Erica: How do we fix it?

Benny: We will do the same thing tomorrow but I will have to use a spell. Rory and Erica it might help if you join in with us.

Erica: Sorry Rory over here took forever to go.

Benny: Ok well see all of you tomorrow.

Ch.5

They went through the day. For them the next day took forever to came. They all met in the front of the school and waited for them. Ethan walked up to the school Evil Sarah was holding his hand. When he saw them.

Ethan: They need to put a sign out here that says 'nerds crossing'.

Sarah and Rory ran up to Ethan and Erica went to Evil Sarah. Benny waved his hand for a minute.

Benny: Now move!

Rory, Sarah and Erica moved and Benny hit Ethan. Ethan stumbled backwards and passed out.

Sarah: Benny!

Benny: What it is doing what it has to.

Sarah: Is it hurting him?

Benny: Well since he is a vampire most likely not.

Then Ethan woke up.

Sarah: Ethan! Are you ok.

Ethan: Yeah I am ok.

Benny: thank god, I almost thought I hurt you.

Sarah: Yeah you sure were.

Ethan: What happened?

Sarah: A lot.

Ethan: Oh god.

Sarah: Yeah.

Jesse: What is going on here?

Sarah: Your little plan failed.

Jesse looked at Ethan who was now on his feet. Then he looked back at Sarah. Sarah and Ethan looked at each other and nodded. Ethan flicked his hand and sent Jesse flying.

Jesse: Ethan look.

Sarah: Don't look!

Benny: Ethan uses this it will help.

He tossed him a book. It fell open to a page. Ethan read it.

Ethan: Sicantos Delstorm Rickantos Kaara.

Benny: _Did it work? Can you hear me?_

Ethan:_ Benny?_

Benny_: Yeah, now you can hear what I am thinking about._

Ethan:_ That is cool._

Benny:_ Ok now say this out loud on three. Sicantos Delstorm. Ok now one. two.. three.. now! _

Ethan and Benny: Sicantos Delstorm

A bolt of lighting hit Jesse. It didn't take long for Jesse to get back up. He grabbed Sarah.

Ethan: Sarah!

Sarah: Don't Ethan!

Ethan: Let her go!

Jesse: Make me!

Ethan flipped to the page he was looking for automatically.

Ethan: Sominom Viscathra Arboth Somnar

Ethan Put his hand in a fist and then opened it. Jesse did the same letting Sarah free.

_Nice E._

_Benny!_

_What? _

_I am trying to focus!_

_Sorry E._

Ethan: Somnar Arboth Viscathra Sominom! Sarah run now!

Sarah left and Ethan, Erica, Rory, and Ethan circled around Jesse.

_Benny! Let me see your spell book!_

_Why?_

_Just do it!_

Benny tossed his book over. Ethan scanned till he found the correct spell and said every ones name but Jesse's.

Ethan:Alnock Alpress Alnock Katran

Then there was more of all of them. Some had fangs out and were ready. Ethan growled. Jesse flew out and all of the Rory's, Erica's, and Ethan's flew after him. They went after him for a few hours then turned around and went back to Benny.

Ethan: Rory, Benny, Erica, Ethan Katran Alnock Alpress Alnock

All the copies were gone.

Ethan: We need to find Sarah and watch out for Jesse. So Rory, Benny you stay and make sure Jesse doesn't come back. Me and Erica will go find Sarah.

Benny: Why do I have to stay with Rory?

Ethan flashed his fangs making Benny jump back.

Ethan: You will do it because I said.

Benny: Ok, ok I will!

Ethan and Erica left to find Sarah.

Ch.6

It didn't take long to find her at her house.

Ethan: Hey Sarah.

Sarah: Oh hey Ethan.

Ethan: Are you ok?

Sarah: I'm fine. So what are we doing.

Erica: We are going back to school to see Benny and Rory.

Sarah: Oh fun!

Ethan grinned before taking off. Erica and Sarah went right after him. The three ran up to the school building. They didn't see Benny or Rory.

Ethan: Benny, Rory!

There was no answer. They looked around.

Ethan: Maybe they are in the back.

They walked around to see Benny on the ground out cold and Rory being held back by Jesse and Claire.

Ethan: Jesse!

Sarah: Claire!

Eric: Benny!

Rory: Hey what about me?

Ethan rolled his eyes. Sarah and Ethan ran up to take care of Jesse and Claire. Erica ran to Benny. 'Why isn't his heart beating?' she thought to herself.

Erica: (Whispering) No, no, no, Benny. You aren't dead you are just not. You can't be.

I tear rolled down her cheek. She picked him up in her arms. She thought then leaned in and kissed him. Benny opened his eyes dizzily. They got bigger with shock. When Erica opened hers she jumped to see Benny's eyes open.

Erica: Benny you are ok!

Benny: Um... y...yeah I guess.

Erica: What happened to you?

Benny: To be honest I don't remember.

Erica got up and ran to Ethan who was fighting with Jesse. She grabbed him from behind.

Erica: What did you do to Benny?


End file.
